La Otra Colina de Ponny, testigo de un amor único
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: 'Candy y Terry se declaran su amor de una forma muy particular.. en su colina preferida.' Hola hermosas!, yo sé q no es el cap 5, pero estoy trabajando en èl. Cómo les conté mi computador murió y tengo q hacerlo todo de nuevo u U Por eso, como yo no las dejo de lado, les traigo otro de mis fics. Este es otro trabajo de la Guerra de Florida de este año. Las quiero!


**La Otra Colina de Ponny, testigo de un amor único**

''Quiero decirle que la amo, quiero decirle que es todo para mi, quiero abrazarla, y besarla! pero... pero, cuando estoy con ella sale mi lado fanfarrón, pesado, irónico y sarcástico y lo único que hago es burlarme de ella y de sus pecas... tengo que controlarme, pero... sus pecas me distraen!''

Pensaba Terry en la segunda Colina de Ponny, en donde estaba esperando a Candy como todas las tardes para ver el atardecer. Desde que se vieron en el barco, han sido muy amigos.. bueno, una ''relación de amistad'' bastante especial ya que los dos se amaban como ninguna otra persona imaginaría pero cuando se veían, lo único que hacían era pelear, reirse del otro y discutir por temas sin importancia, pero los dos se querían declarar su amor.

- Aaaay Pecosa! me vuelves loco!.- exclamó Terry en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que había una personita atrás.

- Terry Grandchester, como es eso que te vuelvo loco?.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa e ingenua en su rostro..

Terry se sorprendió, su subconsciente lo traicionó.  
''Tengo que salir de esta a mi manera, no puedo dejar q se entere de esa forma que me gusta!''

- Por favor pecosa, tú volverme loco? jajaja , no crees que tengo a muchas mujeres más, que me siguen por todas partes porque soy muy guapo? cualquiera de ellas me podría volver loco!.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, tan típica, tan irónica y tan hermosa que se veía en su cara.

Candy ya sabía como era Terry pero le gustaba discutir con él, no dejaría que esa sonrisa sensual la distrayera de su propósito inicial.. decirle como sea que le gustaba mucho.

- Eres un idiota Terry!, no tienes que sacarme en cara a ese montón de mujeres que te siguen para otro lado.- Dijo Candy, colocando su cara hacia otro lado.

- Vaya, vaya... .- Terry se paró de la Colina con sus brazos cruzados, su pelo ondeando al viento y esa sonrisa matadora y con sus ojos chispeantes de alegría. - Que es lo que veo? , ¿estás celosa Candy?

'' No caeré en tu Juego, Terry''

- No, aristócrata presumido, no estoy celosa, ni de ti ni de ellas ni de nadie.

- De verdad?.- se fue acercando cada vez más.

- Si de verdad, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Se iba acercando cada vez más e iba dejando a Candy arrinconada en el árbol.

- Bueno... no sé. - Dijo arrastrando su voz suave y profunda, con una mirada pícara en sus ojos. Subió una mano por encima de la cabeza de Candy y la apoyó en el árbol, dejandola completamente sin salida. - Ellas no son pecosas, ni tarzán, ni suben a los árboles como un verdadero mono...

Candy se enojó, no permitiría que le dijera una cosa así, aunque temblaba de nervios por ver a Terry así de cerca.

- Eres el Colmo Terry Grandchester!, me gusta ser así, amo subir árboles, me gusta ser Tarzán y cuantas veces debo decirte que me GUSTAN MIS PECAS...!

Y se calló. Sintió una presión en sus labios, suave, tierna, linda, húmeda y nueva para ella. Terry, su amado y querido Terry la estaba besando.

Terry estaba en las nubes, encontró la ocasión perfecta para besarla... lo mejor era hacerla enojar.  
Se fue separando un poco y le susurró al oído de una manera muy seductora como lo es él.

- Es cierto todo eso de ti... y es cierto que amo cada cosa de ti. Amo tu alegría por la vida, amo como subes a los árboles igual q un mono, amo que seas una Tarzán pecosa... pero por sobretodo amo tus pecas, a cada una de ellas, es lo que te hace especial, y si contar también tus hermosos y preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que siento que me hundo en ellos cada vez q te veo, mi adorada Candy.

- Terry yo... yo... .- Nunca pensó escuchar todo eso de su aristócrata favorito, la amaba! , la amaba! y la había besado, ¿cuantas noches no había soñado con ese beso mágico?

Terry se rió bajo y arrastrando su voz le dijo. - Qué pasa Candy? mi beso y mis palabras te han quitado el aliento? .. lo sé, suelo causar eso en las mujeres...

- Terry no seas idiota! , pero... .- Lentamente Candy nerviosa subió su mano al cuello de él, y con una mirada nunca antes vista por Terry, se miraron profundamente.

''Candy, tus ojos, tus ojos están brillando como nunca antes los había visto, tus mejillas están sonrosadas... y tu mano y tu cuerpo tiemblan, pecosa mia...''

Terry apretó la mano de Candy que estaba colocada en su cuello de una manera tierna y amorosa.

- Terry, yo... yo.. ¡Diablos tú me gustas!, siempre me has gustado.. al principio no lo quería reconocer, porque eres tan fanfarrón!, que pensaba q te reirías de mi como lo haces siempre, y pensé q no sentías esto que yo siento, pero ahora.. lo que me dices, tú beso.. tus palabras... no pude aguantar.. yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, siento que estamos unidos, siento que cuando estoy contigo, estoy en el mejor lugar del mundo!, te amo con todo mi corazón mi aristócrata favorito.. ¡si mira!, hasta me hiciste decir ''Diablos''! yo nunca digo palabras así.

- Jajajaja mi pecosa hermosa... - Terry baja su mano la coloca en la barbilla de Candy, sube su rostro y la mira fijamente, una mirada cargada de amor y devoción.

- Di todas las palabras que quieras, mira que estando conmigo puede que se te peguen... pero, ten en cuenta que te amo, te quiero, y siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
Tú me haces una mejor persona Candy, tú me haces ser un mejor hombre, y toda la tristeza que embarga mi corazón, tu la quitas con tu linda mirada y tu linda alegría. Te amo mi amor...-

- Terry, te amo!, te amo con mi vida! jamás te dejaré, nunca!, aunque me hagas enojar, y tantas cosas más, siempre te amaré.- Le dijo ella con sus dos manos en el cuello de él, colocándose en punta para estar más cerca de su amado.

Terry con su clásico humor la miró coqueto y divertido.

- Así que, te puedo hacer enojar, rabear, y decirte mona pecas, Tarzán pecoso y tantos más, y no me dejaras de amar?

- Eso es injusto...- dijo ella con un puchero. - Pero si, aunque me digas todas las barbaridades del mundo no te dejaré de amar, y que quede claro, yo también te molestaré, le digo sacándole la lengua y guiñándole su ojo, ese gesto que a él le divertía tanto.

- Jjajaja, mi bella Candy, es bueno saberlo... es bueno saberlo..- dijo bajando su voz, y juntando su boca a la de ella, un beso tan dulce como la miel, un beso tan entregado como ninguno otro.

Y ahí se quedaron abrazados en la Segunda Colina de Ponny, diciéndose tonterías, riéndose, viendo el atardecer como hacían todas las tardes desde que estaban en el colegio.  
Se quedaron ahí jurándose amor eterno, un amor que nunca acabará un amor que nació en una colina una colina testigo de este amor, una colina llamada...

La otra Colina de Ponny

**AMIGAS LINDAS! SÉ QUE NO ES EL CAPÍTULO 5 DE LA OTRA HISTORIA D: pero se acuerdan el problema de mi computador? entonces tengo que volver a escribir el 5, y tengo unos problemillas, más las pruebas y adfasdfhalkfhalkdf varias cosas más pero ya lo voy a tener :D, por mientras les subo este para q no me olviden u_U xD nah, yo sé q no me van a olvidar porq yo no las olvido a ustedes, por eso siempre les subo estas cositas :B las quiero mucho!, espero les guste este fic!**

_Gracias a:_

**Hillary:** Amiga liiiiinda, cómo estás? espero que muy excelenteme bien :D. Mis notas? mis notas hasta ahora han sido muyyyy buenas, estoy feliz! :D y me alegro q tu también hayas salido excelentemente bien! :D. ¿Si tengo algún rencor contra Susana? los tuve.. y hartos! y creo q los sigo teniendo.. pero la he matado tantas veces en mi mente, y cuando escribo siempre es cosas de Candy y Terry que ya la víbora... perdón... Gusana.. perdón! xD Susana no me causa muchas rabias :D, te Quiero muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! gracias por leerme! ya estaba preocupada, por no recibir ningún comentario tuyo, pensé q era por tus estudios :D , eres la mejor! :D

P.D Yo también quiero un amor como Terry *O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O* el mejor!

**Maribel:**Jjajajaja linda!, me alegro q casi te desmayaras! eso quiere decir q te gustó y harto! :D gracias por leer :B

**CONNY DEGRANDCHESTER:** Hooooola! linda, no queria q te hiciera casi llorar u_U pero almenos sé q te gustó! , gracias por leer :DDDD

**Gianny17**: Yo tambiéeeeeeeeeeen quiero un amor así! ¿quien lo no quiere? kladfhadhfka, espero que este te guste , gracias por leer :D

**Iris:** Gracias por leer querida Iris :D

**Anne William Grandchester:** Sé q esta no es la historia pero estoy trabajando en ese cap, tengo como un nudo D:, nunca me había pasado asdklfafhaskdjfahksdf, espero q esta te guste, y ya terminaré la otra lo prometo :D

**LUZ RICO:** mi amiga lindaaaaaaaaaaaaa djashfjashdflkahsdlfahsdfahljdsj que bueno que te gustó y harto :BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB y que te den ganas de leer y leerlo siempre :B, te quiero harto! , gracias por leerme , ya tendré el cap final de la otra , por mientras les dejo este :D

**PATHYA:** Hooola... emmmm ¿por quñe te dices desconsiderada? akdjfalkdfjalskdf y por qué debería estar enojada contigo? D:, espero te guste este mini fic :D


End file.
